Sapphire Tears
by Emily-at-random
Summary: Amu chose Tadase over Ikuto. Leaving him utterly alone and forgotten. Ikuto is drowning in depression and feels no reason to continue living. But will the witnessing of Ikuto's suicide attempt bring Amu to the realization of her true feelings? Depressive short story. Positive AMUTO Rated T for obvious reasons. I'm depressed okay.
1. Chapter 1: What do you care?

**This will be a short Amuto fanfic, like five or six chapters max.**

**I feel depressed and need a short reprieve from my two main stories, Because our computer was down and I wasn't able to update when I thought.**

**Those reading ****Fallout**** and ****These broken shards**** Thank you for being patient.**

**I really need to update the second one 0.0 I'm working on them.**

**Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara and it's characters.**

**The only thing I own is this plot and my ever growing depression.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Frigid december breeze swirled throughout the vast city of Tokyo.

Most were inside at this time of night, curled up inside their cozy warm houses, decorating or chatting with friends and family members about the upcoming holiday that always seemed to revive good spirits.

Joy and laughter everywhere, children with their cute little faces smushed against the windows, eager to gaze at the falling snow.

The first snowfall of the season.

The brilliance of sparkling lights against the pink, darkening sky was breathtaking.

White illuminated the streets, houses and yards. Covered in a thick, pure white blanket.

everyone's hearts seemed light. Except...

There was one place happiness seemed to have failed to reach, the lights refused to shine in that corner.

Within the dull illumination of street lamps, stood a figure that seemed recognizable in the snowy air.

His once shining sapphire eyes were dull, a face of pain.

A worn out soul with no will to live.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Albeit he lived a charming life from the outside, a talented sister, comfy penthouse, his face on every magazine, his own name was recognized as a prodigy. Famous son of Aruto Tsukiyomi who inherited his fathers musical gift.

He had talent, a future.

Then it all broke away.

_"Ikuto, Ikuto! IKUTOOOOO."_

_"No need to shout ichigo, Im standing right here."_

_"Guess what! Guess what! Tadase asked me to go out with him! Isn't that great!"_

_"Amu..."_

_"I owe it all to you, because of your fake confession, although I know it wasn't real, But it boosted my confidence and I was able to say yes!"_

_"Ah, really?"_

_"YES! Thank you for everything. I hope someday you find a girl in whom you love."_

_"But Amu, I'm already in love with y-"_

_"SO SORRY IKUTO-KUN, I'M LATE FOR MY FIRST DATE WITH TADASE!"_

_"Wait-"_

_"Bye..."_

_"Wait... ah, nevermind, good luck."_

_"You're the best friend ever Ikuto-kun. Thanks."_

_"Yeah, friend..." Sigh._

After that Ikuto didn't hear anything from Amu for months, worried to death he had gone to visit the Hinamori residence only to find Amu laughing and talking with her 'Boyfriend'.

Ikuto was forgotten, stuffed away in the back of Amu' memory.

Every once in awhile Amu was reminded of Ikuto, but shook all thoughts of him away as she replaced him in her mind with a date or vist from Tadase.

Now the navy haired teen felt like a complete idiot standing outside the Hinamori residence in the freezing cold of winter.

The laughter from inside slowly dampened the spark of life within him and he shuffled his lead heavy feet away into the chill of the night.

Amu had been the reason why he was working so hard, now it was gone.

The only light in a dark haunting world.

It was gone forever.

* * *

Flurries of fluffy white snowflakes stuck to his damp navy hair. white dangling on his long thick lashes and sprinkled over the heavy black winter coat that provided minimum warmth.

Sleeves covered his scarred arms where he had tried to bleed away the pain.

Yoru was gone inside his heart and Utau was married to Souma, she had a life of her own with two kids and one on the way.

Completely and utterly alone.

No one to care or lend a warming hand.

Ikuto didn't want pity, he'd never admit to himself that he was lonely or that his very heart shattered at another day coming home to a cold and empty living space.

A place to sleep was all it meant to him. Not a home, it could never be a home.

He grew weaker and weaker in soul and spirit as he trudged through the heavy snowdrifts.

Christmas lights and decorations only proved to remind him just how alone he was in this great big world.

The pain was too great, engulfing and swallowing him up in pitiless despair.

He broke, finally his heart shattered into a million pieces, like it should've years ago.

He could see her sweet smiling face and sparkling honey eyes as she looked lovingly at not him but kiddy king.

The prince didn't know what he had, it was all handed to him,

A loving family, loyal friends, a friendly home with people to greet and now Amu, the only thing that had mattered to himself.

No. He could not bear it any longer.

Living was unbearable, each breath pushed him farther down.

Turbulent thoughts ceased when Ikuto realized exactly where he was.

Standing on a high bridge his clouded sapphire eyes peered into the dark waters below.

This was it, an end to all this suffering. Everything would continue on like before right?

He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes peacefully.

His body moved automatic, pushing off the wall and spiraling into a free fall to the icy river below.

Did someone just scream?

A thousand knives seemed to pierce his weak body all at once before he fall into darkness.

This is it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading *sniff* You won't have to wait for the second chapter very long.**

**AMU YOU BAKA *Hiccup* CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IKUTO NEEDS YOU?!**

**And you just abandon and forget him entirely for, for Tadatato!**

**Please read and review if you want Amuto.**

**Or just don't at all if you want Ikuto to die.**

**Constructive critism and ideas are always welcome- WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH QAQ**


	2. Chapter 2: Ikuto isn't Ikuto

_This is the choice I've made, to rid the world of myself and to make not only my family, but the person I love happier without me._

_Regrets... I have but one._

_I wasn't able to smile, I wasn't able to convey my true feelings,_

_That is something I truly regret._

* * *

It was snowing heavily, If she didn't hurry up she'd miss out on more time to spend with Tadase.

Life with her blonde prince was absolutely wonderful. If Ikuto were standing with her, he would surely be happy for her. Wouldn't he?

The petite pinkette shrugged to herself. Okay so she really hadn't bothered to make contact with him for awhile. But it was okay right? Ikuto was busy, Ikuto was famous.

He was everywhere on magazines and interviews. Everyone was crazy about the new violinist sensation.

So why did Amu feel like it wasn't what it was all cracked up to be.

Maybe it was the worn look on his face or the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes when she watched the interviews.

Something was missing.

But it couldn't be that important.

Amu shivered and wrapped her pink cotton scarf tighter around herself. She didn't like this cold. No one should be out at this time. It was ridiculous.

But Tadase begged her to pick his order up for him while he finished writing his assessments, she was proud of her biologist boyfriend. He worked very hard, at little too hard. He seemed caught up in his work lately.

Which led to less time with her and she was more opt to betray herself with thoughts of a certain blue neko.

Speaking of which, where was he? The news anchor said Ikuto had vanished for three days and nobody had seen the violinist in the period of time.

_I hope he's okay._

Amu felt guilty about ignoring him, it wasn't his fault. Tadase was just a bit overprotective.

Wind whirled about, chilling her to the bone and turning her sakura colored tresses into a wild mess.

She brushed the ahir from her face and spotted something dark on the edge of the bridge.

Upon closer inspection Amu realized it was a man, walking closer she realized it wasn't just any man, but was the man of her current thoughts. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Seeing him mumbled a few words he seemed to be talking to himself.

Just as she was about to step forward and call out to him Amu watched Ikuto push off the edge. and fall spiraling to the turbulent black waters below.

Amu did the only thing she could think of, scream.

Her agonizing screams brought several people over to where she had dropped the meal, scattering sushi all over the dirty snow covered sidewalk. Trembling with fear.

"H-He jumped." Was all the pinkette could say. Pale as a ghost.

Instantly people crowded to the edge of the bridge and someone jumped in after the bluenette.

That was the last thing she could remember before her body went numb and she passed out.

* * *

Nervous sweaty palms rubbed themselves together in anticipation.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Instantly Amu was up and out of her chair like a lightening bolt. She couldn't get the room number from the nurse fast enough it seemed as she sprinted down the hallway to a door marked '208'.

A shaky breath was taken as she slowly opened the door, hearing it creak behind her.

The sight before her made her gasp aloud.

There was Ikuto lying in the hospital bed, he himself was whiter than the sheets with dark circles under his eyes and chapped lips.

With a blank expression, at the sight of his beloved strawberry something flashed across Ikuto's face before he concealed it.

Amu gulped. This wasn't Ikuto, this was definitely not him. It couldn't be. Where was the usual smirk, where was the playfully perverted remark such as 'Awww my little strawberry was worried and came to visit me.'?

He was like a new person and not in a good way.

He looked so tired, like he'd collapse at any second.

She'd never seen him so, so weak. Heck Amu had never seen Ikuto weak, he was one of the strongest people she knew personally.

So why did he seem defeated like he gave up.

She hesitantly licked her cracked lips before opening her mouth to speak. Suddenly at a loss for words her mouth went dry.

"H-Hi." Amu spoke hesitantly looking back at that blank expression he was giving her. "Yo." His voice was flat.

Amu could hardly believe her ears or eyes. Before she could hold them back, hot tears dribbled down her cheeks. "Why? Ikuto... Why would you do something like this?"

She got no response.

"Tell me."

Ikuto was ever silent, refusing to look in her direction. And for some reason it felt like she was stabbed in the chest by his refusal to answer, to tell him the truth.

"TELL ME!" She stomped up furiously beside him. Anger shone clear in her golden eyes.

"I can't." The feeble half assed answer made her even more furious.

"Yes you can! YOU WON'T THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" Amu stomped her foot irritatedly on the cold tile floor, face red.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY YOU IDIOT. WHY'D YOU GO AND JUMP OFF THE DAMN BRIDGE?! DID YOU NOT THINK WE WOULDN'T BE WORRIED?! WHAT ABOUT UATAU AND KUKAI? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU FRICKING BAKA."

For the first time ever, Ikuto snapped. The heart monitor increased by a higher percentage.

"Shut up!" Amu froze, Ikuto, The Tsukiyomi Ikuto had yelled and dang he looked angry.

"Damn it Amu stop lecturing me! Of course I thought of this, you think I didn't? But the more I thought the more I realized I'm alone. A-L-O-N-E!"

He paused to take a breath as Amu pulled back in shock.

"I'd just be troubling them if I told them how I feel. Don't you get it?! I jumped off the fricking bridge because I want to die! So leave me alone!"

Her face pale, she couldn't speak as he calmed down and turned away. "I-Ikuto.."

"Just leave me alone and go back to Tadase, I'm sure he's worried about you." The bluenette voiced dully and a pang went through Amu's heart.

She had no idea he'd been hurting this bad.

All at once guilt for ignoring and leaving Ikuto filled her system and she was ashamed. Too choked up to speak.

Quietly the door creaked open. In popped a worried looking nurse.

"Ma'am excuse me but visiting hours are over."

Amu nodded her head and stood up, picking up her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

She stood up and walked to the door but not before whispering "I'll come again tomorrow." With those words and an empty silence that followed her from the room as she echoed the hospital and made her way down the slippery street.

This was horrible. Ikuto was not Ikuto anymore.

She needed to help him any way she could.

With those words in mind, Amu continued her walk down the street.

* * *

**So I'm excited about this story.**

**Heck I'll write until I drop dead from exhaustion.**

**I'll probably update again tomorrow but no promises.**

**Please read and review Onegai.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3: A cat named misfortune

**I'd like to thank Reachforthesky and another person for reviewing.**

**It means a lot that you would take the time to comment.**

**This chapter is for you guys.**

**A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara. Only the plot.**

* * *

How_ many times must I cry out to be saved?_

* * *

Amu sighed as she sat on the edge of her pink covered bed.

She had gotten a strong lecture from her parents and Tadase was absolutely furious that she'd skipped out to visit Ikuto.

Even after the situation was explain he still replied angrily with. "If the baka want's to die then let him die. It'd be better off anyway."

I guess the prince wasn't so perfect afterall, what a cold hearted remark.

Amu couldn't even look him in the after that and he'd returned home all sulky about his missed date because of that 'Meddling black cat.'

But Tadase little to Amu's knowledge actually did care, But he was so angry at Ikuto for trying to take his own life that he didn't know how to react.

Only then did he realize how much He, Amu and everyone else had shut the misfortunate being from their inner circle of happiness.

Great now there were two things to feel guilty of and he couldn't tell Amu because she was obviously in a lot of pain.

However, The true self in Tadase's gut knew that if he didn't tell her soon, he might never.

Amu lay sprawled across the silken coverlet her bubblegum pink hair splayed in every direction, honeyed eyes glazed over while deep in thought.

So Ikuto was lonely, If he was so lonely then why did he have to drive her away? There wasn't anything she was going to get hurt by.

Maybe he just needed some time alone...

Screw that, he'd already had too much time alone. That was probably the reason he jumped off the bridge sometimes.

It wasn't out of selfishness either, Ikuto was the type to think things through before acting. He was simply trying not to be in everyone's way. He probably felt they would be troubled and feel the need to help.

Amu buried her face in her pillow and let out a series of frustrated screams. "Dammit Ikuto, Why do you gotta be so selfless!" Her angry words were muffled by the soft friction stuffed onto her face.

The slim pinkette lay curled up into a ball her face still stuffed in her pillow.

Exhaustion from tonight's trauma and self loathing finally wore on her and she fell into a short troubled sleep.

* * *

The next morning was saturday and Amu moved around like a robot as she prepared to go visit Ikuto.

Amazingly her parents didn't question when Amu came downstairs exclaiming "I'm going out!" And walked out the front door, closing it abruptly and skipping breakfast. Considering the mood their eighteen year old daughter was in they suspected it'd just be best to let her alone for awhile.

Her thick winter boots scuffed the sidewalk as she walked sown the street, her eyes still clouded in immense thought.

Sleeping on it calmed her emotions a bit, now the only problem was how does one cure a sick feeling in their hearts?

The wind wasn't as freezing as last night but it still made the pinkette want to hunker down into her warm beige coat.

Fresh tracks were made in the flawless layer of snow that covered the ground, by the time Amu reached the hospital she couldn't wait to get inside.

Once she stepped through the revolving doors, Amu was met with a wonderful blast of warm air. She shook the chill off her spine which had happened due to the sudden climate change. Her cheeks were tinted pink and small snowflakes were sprinkled in her hair.

After checking in with the receptionist which was hard because Ikuto is famous so she had to go through a whole list of compiled questions just to make sure she wasn't some fan girl and finally they had to bring down the nurse from yesterday and she insisted that Amu was indeed Ikuto's friend and not a fan.

The whole process took half an hour which annoyed Amu greatly.

Finally she was allowed to go visit Ikuto.

Her heavy boots made a loud tapping sound on the cold tile. Her heart fluttered as she neared the room.

Hearing an angry voice from inside she decided to just peek in first.

Utau was practically choking Ikuto as she tried to force feed him. He must have refused to eat. A big mistake.

"Utau you're shoving the spoon too far down his throat!" Kukai looked panicked as he tugged on his wife, making her let go.

"Quit it!" Ikuto glared at Utau who returned the look full force. Kukai ducked not wanting to get in the way of this Tsukiyomi showdown.

"I'm just angry. Why won't you tell Amu?!" The blonde yelled angrily, this captured Amu's full attention at the mention of her name and a possible secret.

In an instant the spoon flew from Utau's hand and clattered loudly to the floor. "No Utau."

"B-but you love her! Why can't you just tell her?" Utau was shut up by Kukai who covered her mouth with hid large hand. "Utau, that's enough." He stated firmly, She looked like she wanted to say more but kept silent and threw her brother a meaningful look.

Amu felt like her heart was frozen inside her chest, she wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans and gulped.

Ikuto actually loved her. So that meant the confession was real! He had been honest about his feelings and she had just shrugged him off and called him a liar.

How terrible it must have felt, especially since he was telling the truth.

How dense she had been!

She barely hear Ikuto's response.

"I won't do that Utau. She doesn't believe me anyway, Besides she loves kiddy king so it doesn't matter." His voice was flat. Ikuto had really given up. He saw how happy Tadase made Amu and knew this was something he could never be a part of.

Amu belonged with Tadase. There was no right to interfere.

However those words that he had just spoke all stabbed Amu like a knife. Ikuto loves her.

He just wanted her own happiness and she'd been so ignorant of his own feelings. She wondered how it would've felt if Tadase hadn't believed and found another girl. How it would've hurt to be pushed aside.

Grief poured from her heart at thet moment.

Utau, Ikuto and Kukai all froze as the door creaked open. Revealing the person of their discussion. Tears were trickling from her eyes.

"You weren't lying.. and I didn't believe you." Ikuto froze like a statue and turned pale as the Soumas quickly exited the room, understanding the situation.

"You were opening up your heart and I pushed you aside. I ignored you Ikuto... I'M SO SORRY." Amu burst into sobs, collapsing on her knees by his hospital bed and burying her face in her hands as saltwater tears flowed down her chin.

"I'm so so so sorry." Ikuto's heart broke as he heart her heart wrenching sobs. Comfortingly he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh, It's okay Amu." Her head jerked up instantly. "No it's not." She stood up and gave him a hug.

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she scrambled to view the text.

She stood up and secretively opened her inbox.

December 14 11:35am

From: Hotori Tadase

Amu I need to tell you something.

Please meet me at the park in ten minutes.

-Tadase

Amu sighed. She looked at Ikuto who had closed his eyes. "Go." He said simply.

Amu nodded brushing the stray tears away and grabbing her coat. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't bother." Amu stopped short at his blunt reply. "Why not?" He shrugged and answered in more of an Ikuto way. "I'm going home tomorrow, I take my leave from the hospital then."

Amu bit her lip vexingly. "I'll text you later then?" No reply. Her face fell as she shuffled out the door.

Once again outside she headed towards their usual meeting place at the park.

What did Tadase want?

* * *

**So you can pretty much guess what Tadase wants to tell Amu.**

**I'm trying to make it so she realizes she actually loves Ikuto.**

**This is required.**

**Anyway I may update later tonight or tomorrow.**

**It depends, Today is my Mum's birthday so we're throwing a surprise party.**

**I'll be busy.**

**Anyway, Read and Review onegai.**

**Sayonara until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4: Bulletproof hearts

**THANK YOU FOR THE NINE REVIEWS!**

**I've never gotten so many in such a short frame of time before.**

**Thanks so much to,**

**Reachforthesky**

**do you really wanna know**

**animecouples33**

**And last but not least,**

**12cathy**

**And I'm grateful to all those who have read so far.**

**There isn't much left.**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters unfortunately. But if I did Tadase would find a new love and there would be Amuto in almost every episode c:**

* * *

_Gravity, Don't mean too much too much to me._

_Is this our destiny?_

_The world is after you, after me._

_Turn away, Like it was yesterday._

_And we could run away._

* * *

Small feet pounded on the sidewalk as the protagonist sped up her pace into a sprint.

All the while her mind pondered such things as of her heart was confused.

Tadase or Ikuto. It was the same roadblock again except for this time, much, much harder.

How does one choose.

Yes she had hurt Ikuto yet felt strongly draw to him. Yet Tadase was everything she'd ever hoped for, Lately she felt that his smiles were fake. She had a strong feeling that whatever it the reason was, that's why Tadase called her out.

Her boyfriend had some explaining to do.

Once she neared the usual bench her large orbs caught sight of her boyfriend, he was pacing around with a nervous almost scared expression on his princely face.

It must be pretty important for him to make a face like that.

His head snapped up as he noticed her standing there. A weak smile formed.

"Amu-chan I have something I need to tell you." Soberly he patted the seat next to his.

Questions rang through her head, he called her 'Amu-chan' oh great. This was bad.

"What is it Tadase?" She forced her voice to become normal for fear of betraying her inner feelings of insecurity.

"Well you see," Tadase grabbed her small hands, holding them in his own slightly larger ones.

Amu felt her heart skip a beat.

"Amu I- well- you see-" The pinkette begun to get impatient. "Just say it!"

The blond looked truly regretful as he tightly squeezed her hands.

"I want to break up with you." Her heart stopped. Slowly she pulled her hands away from his and placed them in her lap. Slowly her heart sunk, this feeling...

It made her want to throw up.

"W-what?" She looked surprised at her now ex-boyfriend. His bangs hid his face.

Tadase felt terrible, doing this to Amu, She was a wonderful friend and girlfriend who didn't deserve to have any of this happen to her.

However...

It would only hurt her even worse to be with him. Who loved someone else. Long ago he hand realized during that year of dating.

That Amu was more like a friend to him than love interest.

He had to set things straight and tell her the truth.

"I found that I love somebody else. Amu I don't want to hurt you. But it would be terribly unfair for you to give me all your love while I can only give the love a friend has to offer." His ruby red eyes were watering.

Amu was heartbroken. Yet somewhere deep inside she knew it wouldn't last forever and she knew it was going to happen.

Even so it still hurt. Like a fresh wound to her soul.

"I-I see... who?" She looked up to see his face and heard the soft intake of his breath.

"Lulu demorcerf yamamato."

He grabbed her by the shoulders looking into her eyes. She was in pain. Well of course she was, he had just broke her heart!

She suddenly smiled although tears poured down her face. It nearly knocked Tadase off the bench in surprise.

"Somehow I knew," She sniffed quietly. "I knew this wasn't meant to be, that we would break up sometime, but,"

Amu continued to smile despite her shattering facade.

"It still hurts." Tadase moved to hug her comfortingly but she jumped off the bench.

"I'm gonna need some time alone okay? Please continue to be happy, with the girl you love. And thank you for telling me. You're a really great guy you know. And I can't blame you."

With those words she turned to leave but was stopped. "Wait!"

She turned around to see Tadase trembling. "You have every right to hate me but still. Can we continue being friends."

Amu smiled, A genuine smile. "Of course, I don't hate you."

And then she turned with a force of unknown energy and ran out of the park. Leaving Tadase, Who felt terrible.

* * *

Once home, Amu bursted through the door and ran straight to her room.

Slamming the door shut she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed. Letting all those pent up emotions free.

Never had she cried so hard before in her life as saltwater tears soaked the pillows of her bed.

She lay there still fully dressed, Tears spent.

It was a few hours or so later when a knock sounded on her door.

"Amu-chan, I'm coming in." Her mother spoke softly as she stepped in the room. Soundlessly closing it behind her.

Carefully she came over and sat on the bed next to her daughter.

Trying to comfort her distraught daughter, Midori gently rubbed Amu's back as her sobs ceased to become a few sniffles.

"What happened?" Her gentle voice broke the protective barrier around Amu's heart. She found everything pouring out.

"Mama everything is turned upside down, I hurt Ikuto, today I found out that he actually did love me but I took his feelings as a joke." She sniffled, and Midori had to keep from a reproaching eyeroll. Amu was always so dense.

Secretly Midori had wished for Ikuto to be with her daughter. Tadase wasn't bad or anything, yet Amu and Tsukiyomi-kun seemed so much more suited for each other. He seemed like a nice boy.

However seeing Amu's happiness she had kept her mouth shut.

Now seeing the pinkette of her own blood's frazzled state, Midori couldn't help but feel that she should have said something.

Unexplainable shock coursed through the loving mother's veins at Amu's next words.

"Tadase loves someone else, w-we broke up." Once again her daughter burst into tears. "H-He apologized, saying he didn't want to break my heart but he felt that it was unfair i-if I gave him my love when he couldn't return it. But it still hurts."

Midori gave Amu a kiss to the forehead.]

"Of course it does baby, You loved him." Amu looked questioningly up at her mother. "Loved?"

Midori let out a small sigh and shook her head, Chocolate brown locks swishing as of they were not in their usual tied back state.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but truly I didn't think he was the right boy for you." Her glasses gleamed slightly in the dim lamplight that shown from Amu's bedside.

Amu looked away. "I didn't think it would last, But I kept telling myself it was a lie. But I knew the whole time, deep inside my heart," She buried her face in her hands. Midori's arms wrapped around her daughter.

But instantly it reminded her of Ikuto's hug. His warm and protective embrace was what she needed now more than anything.

More than everything.

His soothing words, the way he had comforted her through everything. He was where she needed to be.

"Thank you Mama. I understand now."

Seeing her daughter's tearful smile, Midori smiled as well and got up. Kissing her on the cheek. "Just do what your heart tells you."

And with those words in mind, Midori left the room. Proud of Amu.

Even hours after Midori left Amu lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Replaying the conversation.

_Just do what your heart tells you_

Only when the sky turned a light pink did Amu get up. Walking over to the window as the mornings first rays touched her cool face.

Although she hadn't slept a wink, Amu felt more refreshed than she'd ever been. She finally understood.

_My true feelings..._

Quickly she sprang to her wardrobe, Grabbing whichever outfit her hand touched first and throwing it on.

Taking the time to run a comb through her messy pink tresses she beamed.

Running quietly down the stairs so as to not wake her sleeping family. Amu slipped her coat and boots on.

Jumping out the front door to meet the scene of a wintery wonderland. Reminding her it was only nine days until Christmas.

As fast as the small pinkette's leg could pump down the sidewalk.

She had to to see him, To see his face.

She had to tell him. She's finally realized the truth that was there all along.

_I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

* * *

**I wasn't going to update until tomorrow. But unfortunately my older sister woke me up to do something for her.**

**I really needed that sleep too.**

**But I couldn't sleep after that so I plugged in the music.**

**'Bulletproof heart' by mcr came on and I got inspired.**

**But I gotta know, Am I victimizing Ikuto too much?**

**Does this story seem too rushed?**

**Anyways please read and review.**

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne minna-san~**

**-Emily-at-random. **


	5. Chapter 5: My true feelings

**Thank you everyone for your support.**

**Whether it was telling me your thoughts or just reading this fanfic.**

**I'm glad.**

**Thanks for the support Minna-san!**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara. I could never anyways, it would never be as good as the manga is.**

* * *

_That's when she said I don't hate you._

_But I just wanna save you._

_While there's still something left to save._

* * *

Cold december wind chilled nearly every occupant of Tokyo to the bone. Reminding them how soon Christmas was.

Shops bustled full swing, More crowded than they would have been if it were any other day.

But it was only ten days until the biggest holiday of the year, And the unlucky last minute shoppers were scrambling to collect gifts for the people important to themselves.

Main stores were packed. Crammed full.

If one were to look down from the sky, They might think there were large ants milling about the great big city.

An annoyed sigh escaped the young man's lips.

He was annoyed at the two blondes who were dragging him everywhere.

"Seriously, I just got out of the hospital." He whined.

immediately the two girls whirled to face him. Well one faced him, The other one barely reached past his stomach in height.

It was quite funny actually, She flew of the handle every time her height was mentioned.

"Ikutooo," The taller blonde, Souma Utau shook her head irritatedly. "Can't you just hold up a little while longer?" She pleaded to her older brother who's face could hardly be seen through all the shopping bags and boxes he carried.

Oh the Christmas shopping. You know the ones where the girls go out and use guys as pack mules to carry everything. Yeah, that one.

"You can do it, Don't be such a baby." Commented the short, short blonde. Mashiro Rima, A close friend of Utau.

He glared at both of them. "My arms are going to break." Suddenly he was caught in a dizzy spell and started to fall over.

Amazingly he was held up by the approaching Kukai and Nagihiko.

Nagihiko was Rima's boyfriend. After years of stubborn refusal all on Rima's part. They were finally an item.

Kukai raised an eyebrow as Ikuto gave him a short smile of thanks.

Instantly both Nagi and Kukai grabbed the bags from the older male's hands. "Utau what the hell are you thinking? Your 'Dearest beloved Onii-chan' should be at home resting like the doctor suggested." Kukai scolded his wife who gave him a sheepish grin.

"Rima and I just needed help with shopping and well..." Utau trailed off, She looked at Rima for support but received none.

"

Nagi rolled his eyes. "You could at least carry something yourself." Rima whom was carrying her gifts, held the bags she was carrying to herself. "That's all Utau's, not mine." Everyone except Ikuto and Rima all looked at the huge stack of shopping bags.

"Holy cow..." Kukai's pupils dilated in size. "It's christmas gifts and decorations!" Utau crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Ah.. huh..." Nagi replied still dazed by the humongous amount of things Utau had to carry.

"There's bricks in these." Joked Kukai before he was jabbed in the ribs by his wife. "Ouch! I kid. I'm kidding!"

Utau growled as Rima rolled her eyes and the two currently stronger guys divided the stack to carry evenly. "You should think of getting one of those pull around carts, So you can carry all that stuff around and not break the backs of others." Rima suggested.

Utau's eyes light up. "What a good idea," The blonde exclaimed, Dramatically pointing her finger at the walmart store in the mall. The one that just so happened to conveniently be there. "To walmart!" Cheered Utau, receiving several groans from her bag carriers.

Obviously Utau would be distracted on the way. Thank god she had a large bank account.

Suddenly she whipped her head around, Pigtails flying. They were her usual hairstyle she'd never changed it since she was fifteen. Though she'd never admit to it, The only reason she had never changed it was because Kukai said it looked cute.

The influence of men. **{Dan****gerous creatures XD}**

"Where's Ikuto?" During the moment he had taken the opportunity to slip away.

He wasn't feeling so good right now, But he didn't want to worry Utau.

Mostly because she'd freak out and shove some medicine down his throat without even reading the label.

He didn't feel like being overdosed again. Last time he'd fainted and spent the rest of the day sick to his stomach.

Ikuto grimaced at the remembrance of that unpleasant experience.

Feeling faint he sat down on one of those wonderful park benches that would offer a reprieve from the pounding inside his skull.

Closing those always mysterious blue orbs that hardly shown emotion. His mind drifted off to another world.

The one where a certain pinkette rules his thoughts and worries.

She had looked worried when she left and a bit dissapointed. Ikuto figured it had been from Tadase.

What did he want? If it was something to hurt Amu he would definitely get the blond for it later.

_Amu..._

Why hadn't he said anything to her? Some encouragement or reassurance at least.

Ikuto felt like such a jerk. She was worried about him dang it!

Why... She had this weird effect on him.

Before meeting Amu he had shut everyone out, Caring but not showing it.

An emotionless puppet.

Until she had shown him what it really meant to care. To express emotion.

The day she picked Tadase was the day he had thrown all those memories away and become a new, scarred Ikuto. One who refused to be pitied or cared about.

The one who cared most, Had stopped caring.

It wasn't pride. He was just afraid of becoming involved and ruining her happiness. It was still hard to think that he wasn't interfering

It would be a long road to recover.

Sitting up and stuffing his hands in his pockets he proceeded to shuffle through the streets.

* * *

Amu was becoming more and more frantic.

When she had arrived at the hospital, She'd been informed that he had just checked out not that long ago.

So the next plausible thing to do was check and see if he was home. Which he wasn't.

Which led to Amu looking everywhere for the evasive neko boy.

"So he disappears only when I'm actually looking for him!" Amu groaned in frustration and tugged on her bubblegum locks.

Chilled to the bone through her jeans, Why hadn't she at least thought to wear her thick pair of leggings underneath them.

Boots soaked, The chill went through her coat. And the scarf she wore wasn't warmth enough.

Hair matted in frosty snowflakes, You could describe her as miserable if it weren't for the joy inside her heart. She'd finally realized her true love.

Now if only her Romeo would stay in one place long enough for her to find him.

Seriously, Where was he?

_HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A FREAKING BLUE HAIRED HOT GUY IN THE MIDDLE OF TOKYO. BLUE HAIR! HE'S THE ONLY ONE LIKE THAT!_

Silently Amu screamed in her head.

Passerbys gave her odd looks. She was mumbling to herself and making really strange facial expressions.

Her inward rant was halted by the soothing sound of violin.

Only one person she knew played like that.

_Ikuto! Finally!_

Following the sound of his melody, She hummed along with the music that danced inside her head. A familiar and pleasant feeling washed over herself.

This was the tune that always rang inside her head.

Ikuto and his caring smile. The way his protecting arms felt. The look in his eyes whenever her name was mentioned.

And the fact that he had always loved her, Not for her outer strength.

But her, He had always loved her truly for who she was.

The one person that mattered most.

_My most precious..._

She stopped in her tracks.

There he was, Like the first time she'd seen him play.

Near the edge of park.

Only covered in sparkling white, As the last strains of music died down.

Turning to see those mesmerizing sapphire eyes looking back at her with shock.

unconsciously her feet moved forward and she lunged at Ikuto knocking him back into the new drift of snow.

"Ikuto.." She sobbed into his warm chest. "I've finally found you."

* * *

**Annnnddddd... Cliffhanger :D**

**Kekekekke, How was it so far?**

**Only one chapter left though. QAQ**

**But Amu and Ikuto are finally almost together.**

**I made it less about Ikuto and made sure this chapter revolved more around everyone.**

**Please Read and Review, Although you all have been doing a good job of that.**

**And as promised I'm updating fast AND EXCITED! **

**FREAKING AMUTO PEOPLES!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed so far :3**

**Jana Minna~**


	6. Chapter 6: Unlocked

**Stress.**

**I feel like one of those wind up toys, And I don't even know why I'm stressed.**

**It's terrible.**

**I can't eat and can't sleep -.-**

**So I figured writing might help.**

**Here's the last *sniff* chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy. I'll just be over in that emo corner now.**

* * *

**A/N: Basically you get the point. I don't and never will own Shugo Chara. That's Peach Pit's privilege.**

* * *

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to change._

_I'm ready to try and never become that way again._

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_-Relient K_

* * *

Snow whirled around in shining multicolored as the sun finally peeked out in the gray dusky sky.

Streets paved in white, Large drifts gathering on the edge of the sidewalk.

Ikuto was frozen as he felt warm tears through his shirt.

He shivered laying on his back in a tremendous pile of snow, He hadn't brought his coat and was merely wearing a jacket. But cold was the last this on his mind.

Instead it was confusedly revolving around the crying pinkette in his arms.

The only girl he'd ever loved.

"Amu?" His voice was slightly shaking.

What was she doing her? Wouldn't she be out with Tadase. He was sure the lucky guy would want to be spending makeup time with his girlfriend due to the lack of time they'd spent together over the last few days.

"I'm so glad I found you." Amu's voice came out in more of a wail as she sat up and tried to brush away all the scalding tears that dripped down her burning cheeks.

"Why were you looking for me?" He too sat up, So both of them were sitting across from each other on the frozen ground. It was obviously some strange sight.

Because adults and such were staring each time they walked by the two young adults with odd hair colors.

"I-I wanted to tell you something." Her lips were chapped from the merciless wind and eyes red from crying. Yet there was excitement in her eyes, Like she'd just discovered the greatest thing ever.

"Hold on a minute," He grabbed her bare hands concerned, Feeling them so cold. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Amu you're freezing! Why didn't you wear a warmer coat? Where are your gloves and hat?" Sighing he got up grabbing her hand to help her up.

Impaitiently she waited as he collected his fallen violin and bow that had been lying on the ground where he had dropped them and replaced them both inside his violin case. Slipping it onto his broad shoulder.

"C'mon." He enveloped her cold hand with his large warm one.

Amu couldn't help but grin at the warmth it brought to her heart.

_Thank you God for giving me such a wonderful guy who truly cares._

Amu let herself be led through shortcuts and streets. Completely trusting him.

She couldn't help but notice that he avoided crowds when possible, Yet kept away from alleys.

Sure they'd be shorter but she realized it would be more dangerous. It was obvious that Ikuto was wary every time they passed by an alley.

So many things happened in this area.

Rape, murder, muggers and all out dangerous people.

Fortunately nothing happened and before she knew it they were standing outside of a nice looking apartment complex.

This area was all familiar. She had been to Ikuto's house multiple times before.

But it felt so different. Amu wasn't thinking of him as a friend anymore. The feeling made butterflies flit about in her chest.

He swiped the card to the entrance gate and they proceeded into the reserved complex.

* * *

"Are you warm enough now?" Amu's face reddened slightly as she felt his soft hand touch her cheek.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" Her blush deepened as she saw the warm smile on Ikuto's face. One that she felt was especially for her, He'd never shown it to anyone but her.

Now she couldn't even think of the reason why she had chosen Tadase over Ikuto.

There was a small fire crackling in the fireplace and her soaking jacket was placed on the hearth to dry.

Amu's clothes had also been soaking wet, so she borrowed of Ikuto's sweatpants and one of his shirts for the time being.

While her jeans and top were in the dryer that is.

Only then did Amu realize how ridiculously tall he was compared to her inferior size.

The shirt went just above her knees and she had to roll up the pant legs several times just too keep from tripping over them.

Curse tall people.

The kettle began shrieking and Amu found herself missing the warmth of Ikuto as he got up from his spot on the couch to make tea.

Amu took the opportunity to examine her surroundings closer.

Although she had been in this room so many times, She was so surprised to see things she hadn't even noticed.

Pictures of his dead parents rested on the mantle.

An assortment of others were on bookshelves.

One however caught her eye. Slowly she rose from the couch and pattered over to inspect it more closely.

It was a picture taken in her freshman year of high school.

She remembered that day clearly as her fingertips softly traced the outlines of two familiar figures.

_Amu shrieked as a hand snaked it's way around her waist._

_"I-Ikuto! Let me go, Tadase will see!" She whisper yelled._

_Ikuto pouted and tightened his grip around her waist, Causing her to turn a nice cherry red._

_"But Amu," His voice became silky smooth as he stared at her with puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip. An action Amu had never been able to resist._

_"I just wanna congratulate you." Amu rolled her eyes to keep from giving in. His warmth actually felt nice. "Y-You can congratulate me without being perverted!"_

_"But that's no fun." He smirked holding up a disposable camera. The kind you might buy from a drugstore. "Say cheese."_

_"Wha-" A flash went off. "Ikuto I wasn't ready!" She pouted and jabbed him with her elbow as he started laughing._

_"Okay, okay. We can retake it." Ikuto patted her head good naturedly. "Say fresh meat."_

_"What?" Flash._

_"IKUTOOOOOO." _

_"Pfffttt HAHAHAHA!"_

Ikuto's sudden entrance in the room broke her from her trance.

Placing the picture gently back on the shelf, Amu made her way back to the sofa where Ikuto was placing two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table.

"Arigato." She said as he handed her a cup.

She held the cup tightly, Hands shaking a bit as she felt the warm steam rise from the contents of her mug.

"So what was so important about finding me that you needed to half freeze yourself looking all over town?" Ikuto asked casually as he took a sip from his own piping mug.

"Ah that..." Amu felt her hands trembling uncontrollably as she set her mug on the coffee table to avoid dropping it.

She couldn't chicken out. Not now when she'd made it so far. Not to mention made him wait so long.

"I wanted to tell you, I've finally figured out my feelings." She felt his sapphire orbs focus on her, Evaluating her for any signs of uncertainty. Something clicked, She knew this was the right decision.

Plus, she had his attention now.

No going back. It's not like she wanted to anyway.

"I see." She could practically hear him gulp and knew he was preparing for the worst.

"Tadase was always the ideal prince, he's kind and respectful. Caring and very well mannered. My ideal guy," She watched Ikuto's face contort with pain.

_Hurry it up Amu. Cut to the chase._

She sighed. "Or so I thought. I've practically been chasing after him from the start. Blinded by his outside character. As for quite some time he had the same problem." She fiddled with a lock of her hair, Ikuto was fully concentrating on her words.

"Then I began to understand the real Tadase. And excepted him as he was. We were happy." Her eyes grew sad.

"I chose to ignore the feeling that it would never last and date him anyway. I didn't realize how much I pushed you away and hurt you. Even after you did all those this for me."

"Even though I took your confession as a big joke. You still smiled, For my happiness. And now I know how hard that was."

Her heart was pounding one hundred miles a minute. To say all this was embarrassing.

But it had to be said. He had to know the truth.

"I finally realize who my most important person is,"

Ikuto's breath hitched.

"This is late, But I think I should give you a proper answer to your confession."

Amu took a deep breath, Smiling the most brilliant smile she ever had.

"I, Hinamori Amu, love you Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Everything was suddenly silent. There was absolutely no response whatsoever, She couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

"Uh... Ikuto?" She opened her eyes to see him completely frozen on the couch next to her.

"Are you okay?" He sat like stone.

Was this good or bad. Maybe he didn't believe her. Maybe he couldn't trust her. "Ne, Ikuto?"

Suddenly his face broke into the largest smile Amu had ever seen. Ikuto never smiled like that. Maybe a gentle loving smile. But he had never never EVER smiled like that. Ever!

Wordlessly he cupped her face with his hands. His deep azure eyes staring into her own honey gold ones. "Do you really mean it?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

She could only nod as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. There was a look in his eyes she couldn't describe.

_Is that what they mean when they call it pure love?_

affectionately he pulled her face closer to his.

Amu closed her eyes as she felt soft lips on her own. It was amazing, Just a simple action like this could convey so many emotions.

The kiss was gentle, But not demanding. Like Ikuto was trying to show her every bit of love he had for her.

That was exactly it.

They both broke for air, staring into each other's eyes once again.

"I love you Ikuto." She heard him chuckle as he pulled her closer to him, she rested her head on his chest.

She felt so at ease as his deep voice rumbled from his rest.

"I love you too Amu-koi."

He no longer had to hide. She and only she, was the angel who freed him from those chains.

A pained soul resurrected.

* * *

**That's it, the last chapter.**

**I know nothing of love, I just read a lot of Amuto fanfics.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have to say, Writing this took away my depressive emotions.**

**Maybe I'll write a sequel someday in the future.**

**To get rid of stress X3**

**Don't leave yet though. I'm going to make an epilogue for Christmas theme.**

**Because it's so close.**

**Thanks everyone for reading.**

**Sayonara~**


	7. Epilogue

**I just realized...**

**Christmas is next Wednesday!**

**I NEVER EVEN KNEW.**

**That's so out of Christmas spirit I am :P**

**This is the Christmasy epilogue.**

**So yeah...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara, Christmas and unfortunately the computer I'm using to write this.**

**Any songs don't belong to me either.**

**Seriously, What do I own?**

* * *

_I don't want a lot for christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own._

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true._

_Baby all I want for Christmas,_

_Is you._

_-My Chemical Romance {Punk goes Christmas}_

* * *

_O holy night._

_The stars are brightly shining._

_This is the night of our dear savior's birth._

_Long lay the world._

_In sin and ever pining._

_Til he appeared, And the soul's felt their worth._

_A thrill of hope-_

The sound of the front door opening jolted Amu from her thinking as she watched carolers parade the neighborhood.

House to house, Each carrying a new hope.

Like Amu felt.

These past two years felt as if they had been the happiest of her life.

"Two years since I confessed." Amu wistfully thought to herself as she tucked a loose strand of bubblegum hair behind her ear.

Of course she unknowingly voiced her thoughts. Aloud.

"Having regrets are we?" The velvety voice behind her caused Amu to shriek, smacking off the wall and falling to the floor.

She didn't have to look in order to know whom it was.

"Ikuto don't do that!" She lay on the floor glaring up at the blue haired male.

He wore a smirk of amusement.

"I'm sorry, Did I interrupt the conversation you were discussing with yourself." He started to laugh.

Amu stood up brushing off the pine needles from her white sweater. "How rude." She gave a fake sniff.

Agitatedly she rubbed her forehead where she hit the wall, That was going to leave a bruise.

"Aww want me to kiss it better?" He teased as she turned redder than a christmas bulb.

Before she could respond he continued his light teasing.

"Also, I didn't know this was a red light district." Her face was priceless!

Ikuto couldn't help himself and fell to the ground laughing.

Amu was much too flustered.

_I knew I should have picked the green one._

To decorate for the holidays, Amu had also bought one of those colored lightbulbs.

The ones you put in your porch lights.

She hadn't been able to decide which one looked more festive, She simply decided on the most natural choice.

Red.

Now looking at Ikuto who was rolling on the floor choking for air because he was laughing so hard.

She couldn't decide whether she was happy she picked it or regretted it.

She went over and kicked Ikuto while he was down.

He sat up instantly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What do you want anyway?" A vein popped from her forehead, He was having too much fun with this.

"I came to see if you need any last minute help setting up." He was choking down the laughter and doing a poor job, sure he had a good poker face.

But even Amu's reactions made it so it was impossible to hold back from laughing.

"You can help by unscrewing the lightbulb and buying a green one instead." Amu crossed her arms over her chest, Evoking a chuckle.

She jabbed him in the ribs with her finger.

"Okay I get it, I get the point." Ikuto warded off the incoming storm.

He thought she was cute when she was angry.

Amu however did not.

And that usually led to her ignoring him for hours. Until she finally gave up that is.

But it was Christmas, so whatever.

She smiled ans followed him to the door.

Usually she had to get a stepping stool to reach.

But Ikuto was tall so he easily reached up, unscrewing the red bulb and handing it to Amu. Who chucked it in the trash.

Tall people.

He sighed grabbing his car keys, kissing Amu's forehead and sprinting to his car. {A/N: Idk the names of cars so imagine his ideal car.}

He already knew Amu was blushing as he slipped into the drivers seat.

Closing the door he buckled his seat belt before turning the key to the ignition and rolling out of the driveway to Amu's house.

He grinned to himself, today would be perfect.

Smiling he fingered the velvet box inside his coat pocket.

The whole gang would be coming to the party, Tadase was also bringing Lulu.

The sweet girl had become friends with them all.

She was perfect for Tadase in every aspect.

Speaking of which.

Ikuto figured he'd better hurry if he were to make it back in time.

* * *

The store was crowded as he expected.

This was one of the only stores not closed on Christmas.

Walmart. Figures.

Going through the Home section he spotted the shelf holding those Christmas themed bulbs.

An there were a few green left.

Thank god.

Reaching up he grabbed the nearest one, examining it for chips. Any form of disfiguration that would cause it not to work properly.

Seeing a large chip in it, Ikuto set it back on the shelf and reached for a new one.

A hand on his his shoulder stopped him.

Ikuto started to turn around but something stopped him, His feet felt rooted to the spot.

He swallowed hard. This feeling... He hadn't felt it in a long time. This feeling was,

Fear.

He opened his suddenly bone dry mouth to speak, But stopped at the sound of a smooth dark voice. A familiar one.

It was the voice of his nightmares, the ones of his past that caused him to wake up screaming some nights.

His heart beat faster,

Why was he here? What did he want?

The biggest shock of all, Hadn't Easter ended.

No, He could tell. Easter was still operating under cover. Somehow he knew it'd been all to easy to take them down.

"What do you want?" His voice came out amazingly strong, though there was a shard edge to it.

"I came to leave you a message." Ikuto swallowed as the deep voice spoke. The tone covered with hidden malice.

"Easter isn't defeated yet, Of course you knew the whole time," A leering smile was quirked with amusement. Making the situation seem all the darker.

"We have our eye on you Tsukiyomi Ikuto. We will destroy what's most precious to you." Ikuto's thoughts instantly went to Amu.

He growled, If they hurt her than there would be hell to pay.

No one could touch her. Ever.

"What's your motivation." His voice came out as hostile as it was meant to be.

The figure smirked with satisfaction.

"Revenge."

Ikuto's eyes instantly grew wide and he whirled around. His face meeting air.

Whomever it had been was gone.

But Ikuto knew who it was, He shoved down the rising memories flashing by.

No. That was the past.

They posed a threat. He would exterminate them permanently.

Still he couldn't shake the new feeling of insecurity that rose up within him.

He gripped the box in his pocket.

No way, He wouldn't let them destroy his future.

Grabbing one of those green bulbs that was one of the last things on his mind.

Ikuto strode to the checkout with a steely gaze.

* * *

Once he reached the door to Amu's house, it swung open to reveal the smiling pinkette he adored so.

"What took you so long?" She was completely calmed down and greeted him with a kiss to the cheek.

"I just ran into an old acquaintance of mine." Amu sensed the tension in his voice, But decided to ask him about it later.

She watched him screw in the green bulb, It glowed brightly. Casting shadows on his face.

"Ikuto, Is something bothering you?" He smiled down at the bubblegum who worriedly tugged on his arm, Honeyed eyes full of concern for him.

"No it's nothing love." He squeezed her hand and led her inside the warm house.

"Everyone must be waiting on us." Amu nodded.

The whole house was radiating with warmth and laughter as he greeted everyone present.

Right now the best thing to do was relax and just enjoy this holiday with everyone.

* * *

Amu smiled in satisfaction as they waved to Nagi and Rima who were the last of the party to call it a night.

"Merry Christmas!" She and Ikuto said in unsion. Her's louder than his.

What a great night it had been.

Everyone was glad to get back together. Being in college and all they didn't get to see each other very often.

Everyone each had their own lives.

She had been so surprised yet excited to hear that Yaya and Kairi were officially engaged.

Yay had made her grand appearance by screaming "Candygram!" and throwing a bag of christmas sweets in at each of her friends.

Ikuto was the only one who caught his out of reflex while everyone had gotten smacked in the face.

While Kairi was apologizing to a furious Utau, Yaya had bluntly announced their engagement.

Everyone except Rima, Kairi and obviously Ikuto had fallen over in shock.

It was a big to do.

Amu couldn't help but secretly wonder if Ikuto would propose to her.

The highlight of night however was when Tadase had gotten high on sugar, Apparently only Lulu knew it made him act drunk.

He had danced on the table hugging the pecan log and shrieking a made up song about how cute his non-existent baby brother was.

Naturally they all took videos.

Tadase was a shade of red that pretty much topped all Amu's blushes ever blushed.

After he came to, They had shown him the video.

Rima laughed the hardest.

Now Amu was aware of Ikuto's hand on her own.

She looked up to see the seriousness on his handsome face.

"Ikuto what-?"

He got down on on one knee still holding her hand.

"HUH?!" Amu was so surprised she could only stare as he brought a small velvet box from his jacket pocket.

A gasp escaped he handed it to her. And she gingerly opened it.

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at the piece of jewelry before her.

It was a small diamond surrounded by inlaid purple stones. The band was silver with a simple yet elegant design.

"Ikuto is this...?" Her eyes filled with warm tears. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful ring. It was perfect in every aspect.

"Amu Hinamori, You are the love of my life. I want to be with you always. You are the one who brought light to my world and you mean more to me than anyone," He smiled which brought more warm tears to her eyes. Her heart bursted with joy.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He barely had time before she tackled him to the floor with a hug.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she smiled more radiant than the sun. "I will! Forever and always!"

She laughed as he picked her up, spinning her around the living room. Grinning like an idiot.

He set her down and brushed the tears from her face. He kissed her cheek as he slipped the ring on the her left hand's ring finger.

"I love you." He said tenderly.

She admired the way it gleamed in the light. Enlighting the precious jewels that ensured their future together.

"I love you too."

She grinned happily as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

That was the night they became officially engaged, Under the brightly lit and decorates christmas.

The snow lightly settling on the window panes.

As long as Amu was with him.

He could forget, all thoughts of Easter fled his mind.

As they sealed their promise with a kiss.

_The future is that much brighter._

* * *

**There it is.**

**The end.**

**There will be a sequel later on.**

**I intend on making one. As you can see I have the setup.**

**I bid you Adieu. Unfortunately I have other chapters seeking my attention.**

**But the story will continue in the near future.**

**I hope you liked this.**

**Read and review please.**

**Also have a very Merry Christmas! c:**

**Thanks for everything~**


End file.
